


Araw Gabi

by wonderingwanderess



Series: song fic au's [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding Singer Kyungsoo, Weddings, conflicts
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Araw gabi nalalasing sa tuwaKapag kapiling kaAraw gabi tayong dalawa~Ang sabi nila, hindi dapat maging madamot ang pagmamahal kaya walang ibang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi magsakripisyo ngunit bakit kahit anim na taon na ang lumipas, buhay pa rin ang damdamin para sa isang tao?





	Araw Gabi

**Author's Note:**

> hi. :) maliit na komentaryo. hindi ko alam kung kilala pa ba ako ng mga tao at kung!! tama pa bang nagkakalat ako sa tag ng pairing na 'to. Hahahaha.
> 
> 2018 was the last time na sumulat ako para sa unang pares na minahal ko. hindi ko alam kung alam ba ng tao ang nangyari, nag-alasabalutan ako dahil maraming ganap ang nakapanakit sa progreso ng pagsusulat ko. isa pa, nilamon ako ng trabaho.
> 
> writing became a burden to me kahit na dapat masaya lang siya dahil ito yung gusto ko. i left aaminin ko 'yon but, early august this year, over samgyup with ate yanny, nabuhay ulit ako.
> 
> this au was 3 years in the making. this au pushed me to write before tapos ngayon ito rin 'yung bumuhay sa akin kaya espesyal 'tong fic na 'to and to move forward i was thinking of posting all my unpublished works para makahinga na ako nang maluwag dahil hindi ko pa rin pala kayang pakawalan ang kaisoo.. o sadyang hindi nila ako pinakawalan. HAHA.
> 
> Laugh all you want but i owe it to kaisoo kung bakit nagsusulat pa rin ako ngayon hahaha.
> 
> so ang haba na hahaha. but i truly hope i still have that "magic touch" kahit kinakalawang na ako sa pagsusulat
> 
> Para kay ate yanny salamat sa au na 'to. kay pau, wesley at cyndie, nelle at mama domi. sa lahat ng naniniwalang kaya ko pa, sa lahat ng kumausap sa akin sa MOA noong 24. hindi na ako ulit mawawala.
> 
> munting handog sa lamesa, sana magustuhan niyong lahat. :)

* * *

Napangiti nang mapait si Kyungsoo nang iabot sa kanya ng kanilang boss ang isang cheke at gusot na piraso ng papel.

“Yan ang kita sa huling gig niyo, nahati ko na yan sa inyo ni Baekhyun. Siya nga pala, yung papel na ‘yan huwag na huwag mong iwawala. Susunod na kliyente natin ‘yan, bigatin kaya dapat paghandaan talaga. Bahala na kayo ni Baek mag-usap. Mauuna na ako.”

Nawala na si Minseok sa kanyang paningin subalit nanatili pa rin ang mahigpit niyang pagkakahawak sa upuan. Nanlamig ang kamay niya at namuo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata.

** _Jongin Kim & Seulgi Kang Engagement Party._ **

Mas lalong nanliit si Kyungsoo nang mabasa ang mga listahan ng mga kanta. Hindi niya alam kung binibiro ba siya ng tadhana o ito na ang kabayaran sa lahat ng bagay na nagawa niya dati.

Lumabas siya ng opisina at nagpasyang umuwi na. Makulimlim ang langit sa labas at dama niya ang pagkabasa ng kanyang mga pisngi. Nag-angat siya ng tingin, hindi iyon tubig ulan. 

Luha ‘yon, mula sa sarili niyang mga mata.

_ “Kyungsoo, saan mo gustong ikasal?” Tanong ng kasintahan habang nasa rooftop sila ng kanilang dormitoryo. _

_ Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang malambing kay Jongin habang hinahaplos ang kamay nito. “Kahit saan Jongin, basta kasama kita. Bibili tayo ng maraming aso, lalayo tayo sa ingay ng syudad. Gusto ko sa tahimik na lugar kasama ka.” _

_ Hinagkan nito ang tuktok ng kanyang noo, “'Pag nakatapos tayo ibibigay ko sa’yo lahat. Nakikita mo ba ‘yon?” Turo ni Jongin sa isang bituin sa langit, “Pati ‘yan kaya kong ibigay sa’yo. Gusto ko ikaw ang kakanta sa kasal natin.” _

_ Nag-init ang sulok ng mata ni Kyungsoo at ikinulong niya ang mukha ni Jongin sa palad niya, “Mahal kita, Jongin. Salamat.” _

_ “Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Hindi kita pababayaan.” Bumaba ang mukha nito at malambing na dinampian ng halik ang kanyang labi. _

_ Niyakap siya ni Jongin ng mahigpit, may maliit na tunog na nagmumula sa labi nito. _

> _ Araw gabi nalalasing sa tuwa kapag kapiling ka... Araw gabi tayong dalawa... _

_ Disi-siyete pa lang sila, wala pa sa wastong gulang subalit sapat na ‘yon upang mapanatag ang kalooban nila. _

_ Sa ilalim ng bituin, sa ingay ng mausok na syudad, doon nabuo ang musmos na pangako ni Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isa’t isa. _

Humiga si Kyungsoo sa malambot niyang kutson habang tangan pa rin ang papel mula kay Minseok. Kakanta siya sa engagement party ng dati niyang kasintahan.

Ang nag-iisang taong minahal niya. 

Ang taong nagparanas ng pagmamahal kay Kyungsoo nang mawala ang magulang niya ay ikakasal na.

Pilit niyang itinatanim sa isip na halos anim na taon naman na ang nakalipas, hindi na dapat pa siya makaramdam ng sakit. Dapat siyang maging masaya dahil nakahanap na rin si Jongin ng taong mamahalin.

Nilunok niya ang bara sa kanyang lalamunan at tumipa sa telepono. Nang madinig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun, muling bumukas ang mga sugat na matagal ng sarado. Kumirot ang mga peklat na muling umusbong.

“Baek," Isang hinga.

Isang hikbi, "Baek, ikakasal na _ siya _.”

_ Sa loob ng tatlong taon ng pagiging magkasintahan nila ni Jongin ay nanatiling tago ang relasyon nila sa magulang nito at naiintindihan iyon ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Maraming responsibilidad ang kasintahan niya at kailangan niya iyong unawain. Mayaman si Jongin, stockholder ang mga magulang nito sa unibersidad nila habang si Kyungsoo ay ulilang lubos, umaasa sa scholarship at part time job upang makatapos ng pag-aaral. _

_ Huling semester na nila at pansin niyang palaging tulala at balisa si Jongin sa panahon na iyon. _

_ “Ayos ka lang?” Tanong niya nang sumalampak ito sa kanyang tabi at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg niya. Umingit lang ito at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. _

_ “Pagod lang ako, mahal ko. Nag-away na naman kami ni Dad eh. Pero hayaan mo na, huwag ka nang mag-alala sa akin ha?” _

_ Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Paanong hindi ako mag-aalala sa’yo? Natural lang ‘tong nararamdaman ko kasi mahal kita.” _

_ “Galit ka na agad eh. Kyungsoo naman.” Hinaplos ni Jongin ang kanyang likuran. _

_ “Iyon na naman ba ang dahilan kaya nag-away kayo ng tatay mo?” _

_ Sumandal si Jongin sa balikat niya. “Oo. Gusto na naman niyang ipakausap ako sa anak ni Mr. Kang. Tipikal na gusto ng mga mayayaman. Para lang naman sa negosyo lahat.” _

_ Tulala lang si Kyungsoo, alam naman niya lahat. Na gusto ng pamilya ni Jongin ng apo at taga-pagmana, na hindi nito matatanggap na lalaki rin ang gusto ng bunsong anak ng mga Kim. _

_ “Tatanggapin mo ba, mahal? Maiintindihan ko naman.” _

_ Itinagilid_ _ siya ni Jongin at tumitig sa kanya. Malamlam ang matang palaging nangungusap sa kanya. “Hindi palaging dapat mong iniintindi 'yung sitwasyon natin. Gusto kong ipagdamot mo ako, ipaglaban kasi sinusubukan ko naman lahat para tumutol. Ginagawa ko lahat para matanggap na nila tayo.” _

_ Pagod na ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa nobyo. “Paano ako lalaban, Jongin? Makakalaban ba ako sa lagay na ‘to? Wala akong kayang ipagmalaki, mahirap lang ako. Nakakatawa pang pinag-aaral din ako ng pamilya mo. Asa lang ako palagi sa’yo.” _

_ Humalik si Jongin sa kanyang noo at yumakap. “Lalaban tayong dalawa. Hindi ko hahayaan na magkalayo tayo o ano. Walang sinuman ang makapaghihiwalay sa atin. Gusto ko ikaw lang, ikaw lang ang taong makakasama ko habambuhay.” _

_ Napasinghot si Kyungsoo, nangingilid ang mga luha niya dahil iyon din naman talaga ang gusto niya. Pero paano kung pati pamilya ni Jongin kalaban niya? Anong magagawa niya roon? _

_ Anong buhay ang sasapitin nila? _

_ “Mahal kita, Jongin.” _

_ “Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo.” _

_ At kumapit doon si Kyungsoo. _

_ \- _

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa isang masamang panaginip. Namimigat ang talukap ng mata sa kakulangan ng tulog subalit bumangon na siya kahit madilim pa sa labas at nagsimula nang gumayak para sa araw na iyon.

_ “Pinatawag niyo raw po ako?” Pigil ang hininga ni Kyungsoo habang kaharap niya ang presidente ng kanilang university. _

_ “Didiretsuhin na kita, Mr. Do. Lumayo ka na kay Mr. Kim. Hindi makabubuti ‘yan sa’yo lalo na’t graduating kayo pareho. May Latin Honor ka pa man din, Kyungsoo. Sayang kung mawawala na lang ‘yon bigla.” _

_ Napatitig lang siya sa kausap. Nag-iinit ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Maingat naman sila ni Jongin. Paanong nalaman iyon ng mga tao? Sabagay walang kahit ano ang makalalagpas sa mata ng mga mayayaman. Gagawin nila lahat para malaman lahat ng inililihim mo. _

_ “Wala namang problema sa akin ito, Kyungsoo. Sinubukan kong ipagtanggol ka pero sumusunod lang ako utos sa akin. Nanghihinayang ako sa pinaghirapan mo kung ito lang din ang magiging dahilan ng ikababagsak mo. Pag-isipan mo nang maigi ito. Mag-usap na lang tayo sa susunod.” _

_ Napamulagat lang si Kyungsoo pagkalabas ng kuwarto. Alam niyang naaawa lang ang presidente sa kanya ngunit hindi niya kailangan ng awa. _

_ Ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo ay pagtanggap ng tao sa kung ano silang dalawa ni Jongin. _

_ // _

_ Nagpatuloy sila ni Jongin sa bawal nilang relasyon. Mas naging maingat sila ngayon. _

_ Mas lalong naging lihim ang bawat pagkikita at kahit masakit na magpanggap na hindi sila magkakilala ay nilulunok iyon ni Kyungsoo lahat. _

_ Kung si Jongin naman ang makakasama niya pag-uwi, kung si Jongin naman ang katabi niya sa gabi ay ayos lang. _

_ Sanay naman siyang pinaghihirapang makuha lahat ng bagay kaya abot langit ang dasal niya na sana, na sana kahit si Jongin lang ay huwag nang ipagkait pa ng Maykapal sa kanya. _

Pero nagkamali si Kyungsoo. Dahil siya ang may kasalanan.

Siya ang nagbigay ng tuldok sa lahat ng bagay na tingin ng ilan ay isang malaking kalokohan lang.

Kaya habang nagbibihis siya ay hindi niya malaman kung bakit pa ba siya nasasaktan gayong siya ang pumili ng kapalaran niya ngayon. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na wala siyang ibang hangad noon kundi mapabuti si Jongin. Kahit hanggang ngayon, iyon lang ang nasa isip niya.

Ngunit bakit hindi niya pa rin kaya?

_ Bakit madamot pa rin ang pagmamahal na mayroon siya? _

_ // _

_ "Umamin ka na sa akin, Kyungsoo. Hindi ako magagalit. Alam kong alam natin pareho kung bakit ako nandito ngayon." _

_ Pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang panginginig ng mga daliri niya, nangangatal ang labi at halos lumabas na ang puso sa kanyang dibdib. Kaharap niya ngayon ang ina ni Jongin sa mumunti niyang apartment at nanliit lang lalo si Kyungsoo nang magisnan ang itsura ng kausap niya. _

_ Magarang-magara at naka-postura si Mrs. Kim, simple lang ngunit dito niya damang-dama ang layo at agwat niya sa pamilya ni Jongin. _

_ "Ina ako, Kyungsoo at wala akong ibang hangad kundi ang kabutihan ng anak ko. Nagmamalasakit lang din ako sa'yo. Gusto kong maging maganda ang kinabukasan ni Jongin." _

_ Naninikip ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa bawat salitang nanggagaling kay Mrs. Kim. Parang asido iyon na dahan-dahang ibinubuhos sa puso't isip niya. Nilalason bawat rasyonal na parte ng kanyang pagkatao at nagmamarka sa kanya lahat ng sinasabi nito. _

_ "Layuan mo na si Jongin. Kahit anong kapalit, ibibigay ko. Gusto mo ng trabaho pagka-graduate? Ako nang bahala roon. Basta tigilan niyo na ng anak ko 'tong kahibangan niyo." _

_ Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Kyungsoo. Nilunok niya ang bara sa lalamunan at sa unang pagkakataon ay siya naman ang susubok na lumaban para sa kanilang dalawa. Umiling siya kasabay nang pagtulo ng mga luha. _

_ "Mahal ko po si Jongin. Mahal na mahal ko po ang anak niyo. Nagmamahalan lang po kami. Gusto lang naman namin na huwag nang magtago. Wala naman po kaming ginagawang masama. Pagtanggap niyo lang ang tanging hangad naming dalawa." _

_ "Kyungsoo gustuhin ko mang tanggapin kayo, hindi mo ba naiisip kung anong klaseng buhay ang mangyayari sa inyo kung ipipilit niyo 'to?" Isang paghinga at tumitig siya sa mukha ni Mrs. Kim, mababakas din doon ang mga luha. _

_ "Bata pa kayo, marami ka pang mahahanap na iba. Marami pang puwedeng mangyari. Kaya umamin ka na sa akin sa mga balak niyong gawin ng anak ko. Pakawalan mo na siya." _

_ Hinarap niya ang titig ng babae. "Wala ho kaming planong masama. Gusto lang naming tanggapin niyo kami bago pa mahuli ang lahat. Bago pa si Jongin ang mamili at magdesisyon kung anong gagawin niya. Mahal na mahal ko ho 'yong anak niyo." _

_ Paulit-ulit. Parang sirang plaka si Kyungsoo. Ano bang magagawa niya kung talagang mahal lang niya si Jongin? Anong kaya niyang sabihin gayong iyon naman talaga ang totoo? Na wala silang balak gawin. _

_ "Kung talagang mahal mo ang anak ko bakit madamot 'yang pagmamahal na meron ka? Kailangan ni Jongin ng ibang buhay, ng katuwang at ng mga anak na magmamana lahat ng pinaghirapan namin." _

_ Namumuti na ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo sa higpit ng kapit niya sa silya. Nasusuka siya sa damdaming pumupuno sa puso niya. "Hindi po ako madamot dahil kung madamot ako, aangkinin ko na lang ho 'yung anak niyo. Mahal ko po si Jongin kaya pinili kong harapin kayo kahit na alam kong pipilitin niyo lang akong palayuin sa kanya. Hindi ko ho 'yon magagawa." _

_ May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Mrs. Kim at kalmado pa rin ito sa harap niya. "Kyungsoo, hindi madamot ang pagmamahal. Dahil ang pagmamahal, pinalalaya lalo na kung alam mo ang nakabubuti para sa kanila." _

_ Ngunit matigas si Kyungsoo. Pinag-aalab siya ng nararamdaman at kagustuhang ipaglaban si Jongin. _

_ "Pero bakit ako lang ho 'yung kailangang mamili? Bakit parang wala akong pagpipilian? Na kahit anong gawin ko mawawala at mawawala pa rin si Jongin sa akin? Bakit tingin niyo ang paglayo ko ang nakabubuting sagot?" _

_ "Makabubuti 'to para sa inyong dalawa. Kyungsoo, isipin mo na lang na may magandang kinabukasan ang naghihintay kay Jongin--" _

_ Pinutol niya ang anumang sasabihin ng babae at doon na nabasag ang tinig ni Kyungsoo, "Na hindi niya makukuha sa akin kung ako ang pipiliin niya?! Ganoon ho ba ang tingin niyo?" _

_ Ngunit kung pirmi na ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, ganoon din ang ginang sa tapat niya. Hindi na rin magbabago ang isip para sa kanila. "Kung talagang hindi madamot ang pagmamahal mo, huwag kang sumipot sa plano niyong pagtatanan ni Jongin. Pabayaan mo na siya, kami na ang bahala sa inyong dalawa. I just need you to stay away from my son." _

_ Bawat salita ay mariin at alam ni Kyungsoo na anumang desisyon na gagawin niya ay habambuhay siyang mumultuhin ng mga bagay na ibinabato ni Mrs. Kim sa kanya. Tila bangungot ito at gusto na lang niyang magising sa piling ni Jongin. Si Jongin na lang ang mayroon siya. Bakit kailangan na naman ni Kyungsoo na magsakripisyo? _

_ Bakit palaging siya ang kailangang mamili? _

_ "At Kyungsoo, kung naibang panahon lang ito, hinding-hindi ko ipagdadamot ang anak ko sa iyo. Pero hindi. Kailangan ko 'tong gawin dahil ina ako." _

_ Tumayo na ang babae sa kinauupuan nito. Pinahid ang mga luha na parang walang nangyari. "Isa pang bagay, Kyungsoo. Huwag ka nang mag-alala sa grad fees at anumang gastusin. Ayos na 'yon. Ako na ang bahala. Pati trabaho kung tatanggapin mo, okay na 'yon." _

_ Hindi na nakagalaw pa si Kyungsoo. Hindi na nakaimik pa. Tinapunan siya muli ng tingin ni Mrs. Kim, "Kung hindi talaga madamot ang pagmamahal mo, iisipin mo si Jongin. Iisipin mo ang kapakanan niya. Kung talagang mahal mo siya. I'll go ahead." _

_ Parang hangin ang pagpinid pasara ng pinto. Tumahimik sa buong lugar at kapiling na muli ni Kyungsoo ang lumbay kasabay ang patlang-patlang na pagkabog ng dibdib. Hindi siya makahinga sa mga luhang sunod-sunod na umagos. _

_ Mararahas na pagsigok ang pumuno sa maliit na kuwarto. Pilit na iniaalis ang mga lason sa isip. Na kailanman ay hindi madamot si Kyungsoo. Na tanging kaligayahan ni Jongin ang hangad niya para rito. _

_ Kahit masasakripisyo na naman ni Kyungsoo ang sa kanya. _

\--

"Sigurado ka bang tatanggapin mo 'tong gig na 'to, Soo? Puwede namang kami na lang ni Chanyeol. Maiintindihan naman ni Minseok kung sakaling umatras ka."

Iyon ang binungad ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo nang mapagdesisyunan nilang magkita rin kaagad. Bukod sa gulong-gulo na siya ay kailangan na rin nilang mag-usap tungkol sa ayos ng kanta sa engagement party ni _ Jongin. _

"Alam mong kailangan ko 'tong gig na 'to. Wala na akong pera, Baek," Ngumuwi si Kyungsoo at napahinga. "Hindi ko lang alam kung paano ko kakayanin kapag nagkita kami o kapag nakilala niya ako."

Umiling ang kaibigan. "May pera pa naman ako, pahihiramin na lang kita. Soo, ayaw kong mahirapan ka dahil dito. Alam kong hindi mo pa rin mapatawad ang sarili mo sa mga nangyari pero parang-awa naman, huwag ka nang magpakamasokista ha?"

Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang straw ng kapeng lumamig na sa harapan niya. Laking pasasalamat niya kay Baekhyun na siyang naging kaagapay niya noong nag-iisa siya. Si Baekhyun na tinulungan siyang bumangon noong halos wasakin na ni Kyungsoo ang buhay niya at araw-araw kung sisihin na walang tanging may kasalanan sa nangyari kundi siya lang.

Bawat hugot ng hangin ay tila may nakabaong kutsilyo sa dibdib. Bawat hiningang dumadaloy sa katawan niya ay kay hirap ibuga.

Matagal na siyang maayos, matagal nang nakabaon sa puso lahat ng sakit na dinanas niya. Pero kapag si Jongin ang pinag-uusapan, kulang na lang hukayin niya lahat ng pupuwedeng itago huwag lang masaktan muli kahit alam niyang wala na siyang karapatan pa.

"Pangarap ko 'to, B. Alam mo namang matagal ko nang pangarap na makakanta sa mga kasal. Kahit sa kasal man lang ni Jongin, magawa ko 'yon."

"Kahit hindi ikaw ang kasama niya? Kahit pangarap niyo talaga ‘tong dalawa?"

May pag-aalala sa mata ni Baekhyun at linunok ni Kyungsoo ang bara sa lalamunan niya.

_ "Kahit hindi na ako. Hindi ko naman deserve 'di ba? Pinakawalan ko siya." _

"Mahal mo pa ba?"

Pumatak na naman ang mga sutil na luha at sa kabila ng pagngiti ay hindi pa rin niya maikubli ang totoong damdamin.

"Mahal na mahal pa rin, Baek. Walang nagbago. Kung meron man, mas tumindi lang. Hindi naman 'yon nawala."

_ ~ _

_ "Congratulations sa Magna ko." Humalik si Jongin sa ituktok ng noo niya. "Magnanakaw ng puso ko." _

_ Tinampal niya ang hubad na dibdib ni Jongin at dama niya ang paggulong ng tawa nito. "Puro ka talaga kalokohan, Jongin!" _

_ "Totoo naman ha! Patay na patay 'tong puso ko sa Magna cum Laude ko. Tali-talino ng mahal ko. Kapag nagkababy tayo sigurado ako sa'yo magmamana 'yon." _

_ Damang-dama niya ang init ng mga katawan nilang tanging kumot lang ang nakabalot. Banayad ang bawat paghinga habang gumuguhit ng mga hugis at kataga sa balat ni Jongin. _

_ Wala na siyang ibang gustong gawin sa bawat gabi kundi makulong sa yakap ng mahal niya. _

_ "Gusto mo ba 'yon, mahal ko? Gusto mong bumuo ng pamilya kasama ko?" _

_ Nakangiting tumango si Jongin sa kanya. Mas pinili ng lalaki na magdiwang na kasama siya. Graduation nila ngayon at Magna cum Laude si Kyungsoo. Wala siyang kasamang umakyat sa stage ngunit sapat na ang mga ngiti ni Jongin habang nakatanaw ito sa kanya kanina. _

_ "Ikaw lang ang gusto kong pakasalan at makasama habambuhay. Kyungsoo, ipangako mo sa akin na tutupad ka sa pangako natin. Nakaipon naman na ako. Kaya na nating lumayo dito. Nakahanap ako ng puwedeng lipatan na malayo sa siyudad. Maliit lang 'yon pero ang dami pang puwedeng mangyari. Basta ang alam ko lang, hindi na ako makapaghintay na makasama ka." _

_ Tumakas ang ilang butil ng luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung anong ginawa niya sa buong buhay niya para titigan siya ng isang tao na punong-puno ng pagmamahal sa kanya. Marahil sinagip niya ang buong mundo noon dahil sa dami ng mga taong nagkandarapa para kay Jongin, siya ang ginusto nito. _

_ Siya na walang kayang ipagmalaki kundi ang utak niya at ang hangal niyang pusong labis-labis kung magmahal. _

_ "Jongin, mahal na mahal kita. Kahit anong mangyari pakatatandaan mo 'yan. Kalimutan mo man lahat ng bagay sa mundo pero huwag ang pagmamahal ko sa'yo. Lahat ng ito, ginagawa ko dahil at para sa iyo." _

_ Hinaplos niya ang panga ng lalaki at ibinaon ang mukha roon. Sininghot ang pamilyar na bango na hindi pumapalya sa pagpapakalma ng kanyang puso. Humigpit ang kapit niya kay Jongin, wari bang minememorya ang hulma ng katawan nito, inuukit ang bango sa sistema ni Kyungsoo dahil takot siya. _

_ Natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka hindi na maulit pa ang ganitong pagkakataon para sa kanila. _

_ "At mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Dalawang linggo na lang, mahal ko. Alas-diyes ng gabi. Sa paborito nating tindahan sa may eskinita ng Sevilla. Maghihintay ako sa'yo, mahal ko. Kahit anong mangyari, kasama mo ako. Hindi na nila tayo mapaghihiwalay pa." _

_ Hindi na umimik pa si Kyungsoo, namumuo ang bagyong pumupuno sa dibdib niya. Nagbabadyang sumabog kaya pinigilan niya. Paulit-ulit na kinakatok ng mga bagay ang isip. _

_ Hindi. _

_ Hinding-hindi siya magiging madamot. _

_ Minsan pa'y nagsalo sila ni Jongin sa malalambing na halik, pinadama muli ang pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa sa buong magdamag. Sinamba ang katawan ng pinakamamahal, iniukit sa balat ang mga markang pinahahayag ang pag-angkin. _

_ "Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. Hanggang sa kamatayan. Hanggang sa huli kong hininga mamahalin pa rin kita." _

_ At sa pagdating ng dalawang linggo, tuluyan nang namatay ang puso ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Tuluyang nilimot na karapat-dapat din siyang mahalin dahil pinili niyang lumipad ito, lumaya at tanging binulong na lang sa hangin ang pagmamahal para kay Jongin. _

_ ~ _

_ From: Jongin ♡ _

_ Magkita tayo bukas, mahal ko. Mahal na mahal kita. Maghihintay ako. _

_ ~ _

_ To: Mrs. Kim _

_ Bukas po, alas-diyes ng gabi sa may tindahan sa may eskinita ng Sevilla. Puntahan niyo ho kami roon. Hindi na ho ako magpapakita. Gusto ko lang masiguro na hindi niyo sasaktan si Jongin. Pakisabing mahal na mahal ko siya at patawarin niya sana ako kung hindi ako tumupad sa usapan namin. _

_ Huwag na ho kayong mag-alala Mrs. Kim, hindi ko ho kailangan ng kapalit. Hindi ba't sinabi niyo na dapat ang pagmamahal ko'y hindi madamot. Ito na po 'yon, pinalalaya ko na po ang anak niyo. _

_ Ipangako niyo lang po sa akin na hahayaan niyo si Jongin na pumili ng taong mamahalin niya sa susunod. Hindi man ako 'yon, pero sana mahanap niya 'yon sa iba. Makaaasa ho kayo na hinding-hindi ko na kayo guguluhin. Hinding-hindi na ho ako magpapakita. _

_ Hinding-hindi na. _

_ Tigmak ang luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo bago niya ipadala ang mensahe sa numero ng nanay ni Jongin. Paulit-ulit na umuusal ng panalangin, ng hiling na sana ay dumating ang araw na patawarin din siya ni Jongin dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na mamumuhi ito sa kanya. _

_ Hindi na niya kayang bawiin pa. _

_ Nagawa na niyang traydurin ang sarili at patayin mismo ang pusong wala nang kakayahan pang magmahal ng iba. _

_ ~ _

"Sigurado ka ba talaga dito, Soo? Alam na ni Minseok. Puwede ka pang umatras. Marami pang mga gig na naghihintay next week. Laktawan mo 'to, Kyungsoo. Ako na ang bahala sa'yo."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ngumiti lang kay Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siya sa gagawin niya, sinabi niya na noon na hindi na siya manggugulo ngunit tadhana ang naglalapit sa kanila ni Jongin. Hindi pa yata tapos si Mrs. Kim na pasakitan siya.

"Sigurado ako, B. Isang kanta lang ako. Kahit wala na akong parte sa kikitain natin dito. Kahit 'yung _ araw gabi _ lang ibibigay ko kay Jongin. After all, ipinangako ko 'to sa kanya noon. Ito lang, Baek. Pagkatapos nito magmo-move on na talaga ako."

Umingos lang ang kaibigan sa tabi niya at nakauunawa namang tumango si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil alam nitong malabo siyang makalimot. Hindi na siya makaka-move on. Marahil ay hindi na rin magmamahal pa ng iba ngunit tanggap na iyon ni Kyungsoo. 

Yinakap niya iyon ng buong-buo noong araw na binigo niya si Jongin at tinanggap na hindi na ito mapapasakanya pa. 

_ Sayang. Ngayon lang tayo pinagtagpo. _

_ Ngayon na rin magkakalayo. _

_ Bakit kaya? _

_ Minsa'y sadyang kay damot ng tadhana. _

_ Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung matatawa o malulungkot habang naiilawan siya sa gilid ng poste. Nakakubli ang katawan, sapat nang hindi siya makikita ng kahit sino ngunit sapat din iyon para pagmasdan si Jongin sa malayo. _

_ Narinig niya ang mahinang tugtog sa radyo ng tindahan. Paborito nilang tambayan ito dahil kilala na sila ng lola na siyang may-ari ng puwesto. Aliw na aliw ang matanda sa pagbibida ni Jongin ng love story nila at mukhang hindi na siya makababalik pa sa lugar na 'yon nang hindi naalala ang masasaya nilang pagkakataon ng lalaking mahal. _

_ From: Jongin ♡ _

_ Mahal ko, nandito na ako. Napaaga ng dating. Nasaan ka na? Hihintayin kita. Ingat ka, Soo. I love you. _

_ Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapahikbi, pinanood niya ang aburidong mukha ni Jongin at gusto na lang niyang halikan ang pagsimangot nito. Gusto niyang palitan ng ligaya ang pagkatakot nito sa mata. _

_ Gusto nang lumapit ni Kyungsoo at tangayin si Jongin sa malayo. Ipagdamot sa mundo at angkinin na lang ng buo. _

_ Gusto niyang piliin na sumaya ang sarili ngunit hindi niya puwedeng sirain ang buhay ni Jongin. Huli na para bawiin pa ang mga desisyon niya. _

_ Bumaha ng mensahe sa telepono ni Kyungsoo. Naglalaro sa pagitan ng "nasaan ka na?", "dadating ka pa ba?", at "hihintayin kita". Sayang nga lang at hindi na puwede pa. _

_ Panay din ang pagtawag ni Jongin ngunit hindi niya iyon sinagot lalo na nang makita niya ang pagdaan ng pamilyar na kotse ng magulang ni Jongin. _

_ Kipkip ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib habang pinanonood ang pagtangis ni Jongin sa bisig ng nanay nito. Nagmamatigas na huwag umuwi dahil naniniwala ang lalaki na dadating pa si Kyungsoo. _

_ "Ni, anak, hindi na dadating si Kyungsoo. Umuwi na tayo. I'm sorry, hijo." _

_ "Ma, hindi. Dadating 'yon. Pabayaan niyo na po kami! Kyungsoo! Alam kong nandito ka, Soo. Huwag mo akong tiisin ng ganito mahal ko." _

_ Pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang mga hikbi ngunit hindi niya na kaya pang tiisin ang sakit sa dibdib. Bawat iyak ni Jongin ay nabibingi si Kyungsoo, bawat pagtawag nito sa ngalan niya ay nawawasak lang siya. Gusto niya itong yakapin, patahanin at sabihing hindi niya matitiis ang mahal niya. _

_ Ngunit nangako si Kyungsoo na hindi na siya manggugulo. Hinding-hindi na lalapit pa dahil kung nasasaktan si Jongin, higit pa sa triple ang pagbaon ng sugat sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Wala siyang magawa para ipaglaban ang lalaking mahal dahil wala siyang maipagmamalaking kahit ano. _

_ Hindi sila mapapakain ng pag-ibig nila at ayaw niyang dumating ang araw na pagsisihan ni Jongin na pinili nitong maging salat sa piling niya. _

_ Ilang saglit pa ay nakita niya ang pag-akay ng magulang ni Jongin papasok sa kotse ng mga ito. At alam ni Kyungsoo na iyon na ang pagtatapos ng lahat. _

_ Ibinulong na lang sa hangin ang lahat ng bagay na gusto niyang sabihin. _

_ "Patawarin mo ako, mahal ko." _

_ ~ _

Tumitig si Kyungsoo sa salamin, ipinilig ang ulo at napalunok muli lalo na nang dumating ang mensahe ni Chanyeol.

_ Magsasayaw na ang groom at bride-to-be. Next song niyo na ni B. Kaya mo na ba? _

Tinapangan na niya ang sarili. Iniayos ang kurbata sa leeg at nanginginig na pinihit ang seradura ng pinto papasok ng bulawagan.

_ Yes, Chan. Isang kanta lang ako. Susunduin din ako ni Se kung sakaling hindi ko kayanin. Papasok na ako. _

Puno ng tao at hindi mag-aalala si Kyungsoo kung ganito naman ang scenario. Kaso nga lang ay nang makaakyat siya sa makeshift na entablado ay nanigas na lang ang katawan niya. 

Nakatalikod si Jongin sa kanila, bahagyang umiindak ang katawan nito sa malambing na tinig ni Baekhyun at ang huling strum ng gitara ni Chanyeol.

Nanginginig na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mic, kulang na lang ay lamunin siya ng sahig sa kaba ngunit nandito na siya. Nakakatayo na sa harap ng tao at kung nakilala man siya ng ibang bisita ay wala na 'yon sa kanya. 

Tutuparin lang niya ang pangako niya at pagkatapos na pagkatapos ay aalis na ulit siya na parang bula. Huling-huli na 'to.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are down to our last song for tonight. Paborito raw ng groom-to-be ang kantang 'to at espesyal sa kanya kaya hayaan niyo kaming kantahin ito para sa inyong lahat. Congratulations once again to our gorgeous couple, Jongin and Seulgi. Please enjoy the rest of the night. This is _ araw gabi. _"

Pumailanlang ang malambing na tunog ng gitara, tila tumahimik sa buong bulwagan at napako lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa magkayakap na si Seulgi at Jongin sa gitna. Tila nahawi ang dancefloor at ang ikakasal na lang ang natira. 

Puno ng pagmamahalan ang lugar at alam ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang espasyo pa sa buhay ng lalaki.

_ Tungkol saan naman kaya'ng awitin para sa'yo _

_ 'Di biro ang gawing sukat ang titik sa tono _

_ Sampu man aking diksyonaryo _

_ Kung ang tugma'y 'di wasto _

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo at sinalubong ang titig ni Baekhyun. Iginalaw niya ang ulo sa saliw ng musika. 

Napupuno ng ligaya ang puso sa kabila ng napakaraming panghihinayang. Gusto niyang gawin ang bagay na 'to. Handa na siyang harapin ang multo ng nakaraan. 

Hindi na siya tatakbo pa.

_ Basta't isiping 'di magbabago _

_ Damdamin ko sa iyo. _

Inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang labi sa mic, humugot ng hangin at alam niyang siya na ang sasalo ng koro ng kanta.

Ipinikit niya ang mata, hinayaang tangayin ang isip at kanyang inilabas ang pagmamahal na ibinaon niya sa dibdib. Ito na muli ang panahon na bibigyan niya ng pagkakataon ang sariling makaramdam man lamang kahit minsan. 

_ At sa pagbuka ng labi ni Kyungsoo, saulado niya pa rin bawat kataga, bawat paghinga, bawat dampi ng liriko sa balat niya noong inihahalik ni Jongin ang kanta sa tuwing nababagabag si Kyungsoo. _

_ Araw-gabi _

_ Nasa isip ka, napapanagip ka _

_ Kahit sa'n magpunta _

Alam ni Jongin na siya ang nag-request ng kantang iyon. Iniisip na kaya na niyang bigyan ng bagong kahulugan ang awitin subalit nagkamali siya. Nagkamali dahil sa unang pagbikas ni Baekhyun sa kanta ay iisang tao pa rin ang nasa isip niya.

Isang malaking pagkakamali nang iikot siya ni Seulgi papaharap sa stage. Malamlam ang liwanag na nagmumula roon ngunit kahit yata nakapikit si Jongin, kilala niya ang tinig na umaawit sa koro ng kanta.

_ Araw-gabi _

_ Nalalasing sa tuwa _

_ Kapag kapiling ka _

_ Araw-gabi tayong dalawa. _

** _Kyungsoo._ **

"Jongin, okay ka lang? You're crying." Lumipat ang titig niya kay Seulgi at kay Kyungsoo sa stage. Nakapikit ito sa buong durasyon ng kanta. Mukhang ayaw siyang tapunan man lamang ng tingin.

"Na-touched ka ba sa kanta? Your mom's right. Magaling nga silang kumanta. Jongin, you never told me kung bakit mo paborito 'yon."

Ngumiti lang siya kay Seulgi, hindi na gumagalaw ang mga paa niya at napako lang ang titig kay Kyungsoo. Ang dami niyang tanong at mukhang hanggang ngayon ay buhay na buhay pa rin ang damdamin niya para rito.

"Nadala lang ako sa kanta, Seul. Don't worry, okay lang ako."

_ Kapag kapiling ka _

_ Araw-gabi tayong dalawa _

_ Araw-gabi tayong dalawa... _

Iminulat ni Kyungsoo ang mata, pigil na pigil niya ang mga luha lalo na nang magsalubong ang titig nila ni Jongin. Hindi siya makahinga dahil ganoon pa rin ito, guwapo pa rin sa paningin ni Kyungsoo at mahal na mahal pa rin niya ang lalaki.

Tumanggap pa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ng mga request na kanta at nang masiguro ni Kyungsoo na wala na ang atensyon ni Jongin sa kanya ay pinisil niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun, ngumiti naman ito at saka siya nagpaalam na aalis na.

Ayaw na niyang magkaroon pa ng pagkakataon pa na mag-usap sila ni Jongin dahil alam niya sa sarili na hindi niya iyon kakayanin. 

Payapa na ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa kabila ng mga luha dahil mukhang nakapili na si Jongin ng mamahalin. Masaya na siya dahil tinupad ng mga magulang ng lalaki lahat ng bilin niya sa mga ito. 

_ "Kyungsoo. Sandali lang, Kyungsoo, mag-usap tayo." _

Ang boses na 'yon kasabay ang pagkapit sa mga braso niya. Nanulay lahat ng koryente sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, para siyang nakalanghap muli ng hangin sa tagal na pagkakalunod niya. Tila siya nakaahon matapos mabaon sa buhanginan. Muling nakatapak ang mga paa sa lupa.

Iyon ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya kaya hinarap na niya ito. Ayaw na niyang pahirapan ang sarili.

"Jongin. C-Congrats! Ikakasal ka na. Quits na tayo, kumanta na ako sa e-engagement mo."

Nagbaga ang titig nito sa kanya at hindi mapalagpas ni Kyungsoo ang luha sa mata ng lalaking minsan na niyang minahal at patuloy na mamahalin.

"Putangina," Hinga nito. "Bakit nawala ka na lang bigla? Hinanap kita, ang tagal, Soo. Bakit ngayon lang? Bakit dito pa sa pagkakataong ganito?"

Humikbi na si Kyungsoo. 

_ Ito. _

_ Ito ang bagay na kinatatakutan niya. _

Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin o ipaliliwanag sa lalaki. Kung tatanggapin ba nito ang paghingi niya ng tawad o itutulak lang diy palayo.

Hindi naman na umaasa si Kyungsoo na mamahalin pa siya nito muli. Ikakasal na si Jongin, natural lang na mahal nito ang magiging asawa nito.

"Sorry, Jongin. Wala akong ibang sasabihin kundi sorry dahil hindi ko na alam. Wala akong ibang pagpipilian noon kundi ang pakawalan ka. I just made a choice. Ayaw kong magutom ka sa piling ko, hindi ko kakayanin kung dadating ang panahong pagsisihan mong pinili mo ako."

Ngunit bagkus na masasakit na salita ay isang yakap ang nakuha niya kay Jongin. Mas lalong napaiyak si Kyungsoo. Wala sa hinagap niya na muling mayayakap ang lalaking naging tanging laman ng puso niya.

"Hindi ko sinasadya, Ni. Patawarin mo ako. Wala akong ibang magagawa kundi iyon lang."

Humikbi lang si Kyungsoo, hinayaan ang sarili na muling maramdaman kung paano mahalin. Kung paano maranasan na yakapin ni Jongin kahit sa huling pagkakataon.

"Pero bakit mo ginawa 'yon? Hindi ko hahayaang magutom tayo, Soo. At kahit anong mangyari sigurado naman na ako noon sa'yo, sa ating dalawa."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, nanatiling nakabaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. Alam niyang mali ito lahat dahil ikakasal na ang lalaki ngunit hindi mapigilan ng puso niyang masabik dito.

Anim na taon.

Paano niya natiis na hindi ito makita sa loob ng anim na taon?

Tanga ngang tunay si Kyungsoo para rito.

"Kagaya ng sinabi ko, wala akong mapagpilian noon, Jongin. Ang dami mong responsibilidad sa pamilya mo. Dumating naman ako sa tagpuan pero nagtago ako sa'yo. Kung nasaktan ka, nasaktan din naman ako dahil wala akong magawa kundi panoorin kang umiyak. Ngayon, wala na rin akong magawa kundi titigan ka na lang dahil ikakasal ka na sa iba. Ginawa ko lang tama. Gusto ko lang na maging masaya ka."

Umiling si Jongin, "Sino ka para sabihin sa akin kung anong tama? Soo, ikaw na ang pinakatamang nangyari sa buhay ko noon. Anong saysay ng meron ako ngayon kung wala ka naman na? Soo, umalis na tayo dito. Tayo na lang ulit dalawa. Sa'yo lang ako naging masaya."

Lumayo na siya sa yakap ni Jongin at pinahid na ang luha. "Hindi na puwede 'to. Bumalik ka na sa loob. Hinihintay ka na ni Seulgi. Doon ka na."

At nang mamataan ni Kyungsoo ang kotseng nag-aabang sa kanya ay dali-dali siyang lumakad papalapit doon.

Ngunit walang naging handa sa bombang sasabog sa harap niya. Sa mga bagay na inasam niyang marinig pa sana.

_ "Kyungsoo please. Please, Soo. Mahal pa rin kita. Ikaw pa rin." _

Ngunit hindi na tama. Kahit ganoon din ang damdamin ni Kyungsoo alam niyang mali pa rin ito. Ayaw niyang manira ng bagay-bagay. Ayaw niyang mawasak na naman silang dalawa.

"Jongin, tama na. Mahal pa rin kita pero hindi na puwede pa. Bumalik ka na sa loob, please. Ikakasal ka na."

Hindi na pinansin pa ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya. Nagsusumamo ito at kaunti na lang ay alam ni Kyungsoo na bibigay na siya. Akala rin niya ay kaya na niya ngunit bakit ang hirap pa ring tanggapin ng lahat.

Ang hirap pa ring piliing unahing maging masaya ang sarili bago ang iba.

"O tissue, kailangan mo 'yan." Panay ang hagulgol ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng kotse ni Sehun. Hindi na niya maimulat ang mata sa dire-diretsong pag-agos ng mga luha.

"Seng, bakit masakit pa rin? Ginagawa ko lang naman ang tingin kong tama bakit talo pa rin ako hanggang huli. Kailan ba 'to matatapos?

"Matatapos lang kapag pinagbigyan mo ang sarili mong sumaya. Alam kong mabuti kang tao, Kyung. At hindi naman masamang maging selfish ka kahit ngayon lang. Ipagdamot mo 'yong tao. Deserve mong mahalin ng higit pa sa kaya mong ibigay."

_ ~ _

At nagpatuloy ang buhay para sa kanila.

Namundok si Kyungsoo. Nagpakalayo-layo. Hinanap ang sarili at pinatawad ang puso dahil alam niyang wala siyang kasalanan. Hindi kasalanan na magsakripisyo ka para sa mga bagay na inakala mong makabubuti para sa iba. Hindi kasalanan na magmahal ng sobra.

Marahil ang tanging pagkakamali niya ay ang hindi piliin ang sarili. Ang hindi maghangad ng bagay para sa sarili mong kapakanan.

Gusto niyang lumimot kaya hindi na muna siya nagpakita sa iba. Alam niyang hahanapin siya ni Jongin at ng mga kaibigan niya ngunit ayaw ni Kyungsoo na magpakita o magpahanap dahil hindi pa siya handa.

Gusto niyang mabuo muna bago ulit siya durugin ng mundo dahil sigurado siyang sa susunod na saktan siya muli ng mga tao ay hindi na siya magiging mahina pa. Dahil ngayon ay pipiliin na niya ang sarili niya.

Pipiliin na niya ang sariling sumaya, uunahin na niya ang kaligayan niya bago ang iba.

Marami nang bagay na sinakripisyo si Kyungsoo at sobra na marahil kung uulitin na naman niyang diktahan pa siya ng kahit sino pa.

Kailangan lang niya ng panahon at ng bagong pagkakataong mahalin ang sarili bago magmahal ng iba. Piliin ang sarili bago piliin ang iba.

~

** _Makalipas ang isang taon._ **

_ "May nagsabi sa akin na sobra raw ako kung magsakripisyo. Ikinasal ang lalaking mahal ko at kumanta ako sa party niya. Okay 'di ba? Pero may kumumbinsi sa akin na deserve ko namang sumaya pero ano bang malay ko. Para sa mga baliw sa pag-ibig kagaya ko, para sa atin ito." _

_ Cause I'm half crazy _

_ Feeling sorry for myself _

_ Half crazy _

_ Worried you'd find someone else to love.. _

Kumatok si Jongin sa lamesa, kilala niya ang pigura na 'yon maging pati ang tinig nitong kanina lamang ay pumuno sa bar kung nasaan siya ngayon. Naglaho lahat ng dahilan niya para muling magpakalunod sa alak. Isang taon na siyang miserable. Isang taon na niyang winawasak ang buhay niya. Alam niyang napakarami nang nasaktan ngunit paano niya ititigil ang digmaan ng puso? Paano hihinto ang giyera sa pagmamahalan nila ni Kyungsoo gayong ang nag-iisang sagot sa kapayapaan ng damdamin ay hindi pa rin niya nakukuha hanggang ngayon?

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo, walang bakas ng pagkagulat sa mukha nito bagkus ay pinasadahan siya nito ng titig. Mula sa mukha pababa sa braso at sa daliri ni Jongin na salat na sa matingkad na singsing.

Nakataas ang kilay ng lalaki at parehong sumilay ang magaang ngiti sa labi nila.

Alam nilang hindi ito basta lang nagkataon dahil planado ang lahat, mula sa araw, oras at pagtatagpo nilang dalawa.

"Puwede ba akong tumabi?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Lumunok siya, pinuno ng hangin ang dibdib. Nangangatog ang mga tuhod, naninigas ang mga daliri sa kaba.

Parang nasa kolehiyo lang ulit sila.

"Kyungsoo," Isang paghinga.

Isang pagngiti.

Pagbuka ng mga labi ni Jongin.

_ "Naniniwala ka bang the right person at the wrong time is still the right person?" _

Hinila siya patayo ni Kyungsoo at tumawa lang ito sa kanya. "Alam mo Jongin, tangina na lang talaga. Puro ka pa rin kalokohan."

Ikiniling ni Jongin ang ulo, maraming tanong ang makikita sa mata niya ngunit isang pisil lang sa kamay ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

"Soo, sa tingin mo ba tama na 'tong oras na 'to?"

Sinipat nito ang relo sa pala-pulsuhan nito.

"Siguro naman, Jongin. Sabi ng relo ko alas-diyes pa lang ng gabi. Tama naman 'to. Hindi naman late o advanced? Ewan ko lang sa'yo."

Nangilid ang mga luha ni Jongin at napanguso.

"Seryoso ako, Kyungsoo. Alam kong marami kang tanong pero seryoso ako sa'yo. Seryoso ako rito."

Hinatak na siya ni Kyungsoo palabas at patungo sa kotse ni Jongin. Matingkad pa rin ang ngiti nito, maliwanag pa rin ang mga mata. Ito ang Kyungsoo na minahal niya at sadyang mamahalin pa rin hanggang sa kung saan sila abutin ng pag-ibig nila.

"Jongin. Jongin alam ko. At seryoso rin ako rito. Tama naman na 'tong oras na 'to. At kung hindi pa rin, pipilitin ko nang maging tama. Para sa ating dalawa. Tara na, marami pa tayong pag-uusapan 'di ba?"

Inabot ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Mahigpit na mahigpit ang hawak dahil hindi na niya ito hahayaang bumitaw pa.

"Pero hindi mo sinagot 'yung tanong ko."

Humalik lang si Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya upang matigil na siya sa pagmamaktol. 

"Naniniwala ako. Tama ka naman para sa akin, Jongin. At kahit kailan hindi naging mali ang oras para sa atin. Mas tama lang siguro 'tong ngayon."

"Mahal mo pa ba ako, Kyungsoo?"

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nangungusap ang maganda nitong mata sa kanya. "Jongin, walang nagbago. Hindi ba't sinabi ko sa'yo na hanggang kamatayan huwag mong lilimutin 'yon? Mahal kita at kaya na kitang ipaglaban ngayon. Wala na akong pakialam pa sa iba."

Namungay ang mata ni Jongin at muling naluha dahil matagal na panahon niyang hinintay na muling mangyari 'to. 

"Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Hindi na. Hinding-hindi mo na kailangang mamili pa dahil simula ngayon, kaligayahan na natin ang uunahin nating dalawa."

_ Dahil sila lang hanggang sa huli at kahit kailan, hindi naging madamot ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa ni Jongin sapagkat handa silang paulit-ulit na magsakripisyo, mamatay at muling mabuhay para sa pag-ibig nila. _

_ Tapos na ang pakikidigma ng mga puso nila. Napakarami nang nasaktan, napakaraming bagay na ang ibinigay ng pag-ibig nila at sa wakas, natigil na ang giyera at _ _ nakuha na nila ang inaasam na kaligayahan. _

_ -wakas. _

**CODA:**

_ "Mrs. Kim, ano pong ginagawa niyo rito? P-Paano niyo po ako nahanap?" _

_ Ngumiti ang ginang sa kanya. Pamilyar kay Kyungsoo lahat. Halos isang taon na siya sa Baguio at hinihintay na lang ang pagkakataon na bumaba muli sa Maynila. _

_ Laking pasasalamat niya kay Sehun na pinatuloy siya sa bahay-bakasyunan nito dahil dito niya muling nahanap ang sarili. _

_ "Hindi na mahalaga kung paano kita nahanap dito. May gusto lang akong malaman sa'yo at may mga bagay na gusto akong sabihin." _

_ Tumango si Kyungsoo, kalmado na at hindi na takot pa sa kung anumang sasabihin ng ginang sa kanya. _

_ "Nandito para sa dalawang bagay. Una, gusto kong humingi ng tawad sa'yo. Sa pagtutulak na lumayo ka sa anak ko. Kyungsoo, hindi na natuloy ang kasal. Si Jongin, nag-downward spiral no'ng mawala ka. Alam kong nagkita kayo sa engagement alam ko lahat, Kyungsoo and I'm sorry for being so selfish." _

_ Magaang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng mga luha. Muling nabuhay ang pag-asa sa puso niya. "Matagal ko na po kayong pinatawad, Mrs. Kim. At ginawa ko lang po ang tama. I told you, hinding-hindi ko ho kayang ipagdamot si Jongin sa inyo." _

_ "Alam ko. Alam ko, Kyungsoo. At ako ang madamot dahil pinagdamot ko sa anak ko na maging masaya. Ngayon hihingin ko naman sa'yo kung mahal mo pa ang anak ko, sumama ka sa akin sa Maynila. Sagipin mo siya, Kyungsoo. Piliin niyo namang maging masaya. Hayaan mong ito ang maging paraan ko upang makabawi sa inyo. Ako na ang bahala." _

_ Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa babae. Napaiyak siya ngunit ngayon ay dahil na sa kagaanan ng dibdib. Napupuno ng ligaya ang pusong handa na muling magmahal. Handa nang magpatawad. _

_ Handa nang itama ang lahat para sa kanila ni Jongin. Sasagipin niya ito at hindi na niya hahayaang makawala pa dahil napakaraming bagay na ang nakapanakit sa kanilang dalawa. _

_ Ang dami nang mga sakripisyong ginawa, mga luhang iniiyak para sa pag-ibig na walang kamatayan at ngayon, panahon na rin para sa kanilang kaligayahan. _

_ "Mahal mo pa ba ang anak ko, Kyungsoo?" _

_ "Mahal na mahal ko po at handa na ako. Ipaglalaban ko na ho siya at aangkinin." _

_ Magdadamot na si Kyungsoo dahil karapat-dapat siya. At para sa kanila ni Jongin ang pinakamasayang panimula ng pagmamahalan nila. _

_ # _

_Hanggang huli._

_Hanggang kamatayan._

**Author's Note:**

> again, let me know your thoughts over this. :") nasa twitter pa rin ako pero ibang handle na nasa @fullsunjihan po ako baka gusto niyo lang. hahaha kaya kausapin niyo ako dahil na-miss ko ito at na-miss kong magsulat para sa first love ko <3 salamat sa pagbabasa.


End file.
